


You Can be King Again

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stella Glow Spoilers, redeemed xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Created as a gift for a friend in my Stella Glow Discord group!What if Elc hadn't killed Xeno after he came to his senses again? What if he was given another chance to live? AU where Xeno is spared and forgiven, with a little bit of XenoElc too.





	You Can be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk1vwYga02Q

     Searing pain engulfed his body like wildfire. It felt like every nerve in his body was about to burst. His core was ablaze from the hot blood pooling around his abdomen. Pain. This was pain. This sensation was far too human for someone who had supposedly transcended humanity. Where was the Mother Qualia now? Why wouldn’t the blood stop flowing from his wounds? Why wasn’t she healing and nurturing her beloved disciple, her proud vassal? He thought he was an angel, a being chosen by the Mother to destroy the blight of mankind on the world. A pulse of intense agony shot through his head.

     “I’m gonna make you my pretty doll!~” a childish, but sinister voice echoed through his mind.

     This was the Mother. This is what she thought of him. He was not a chosen one. He was no angel. He was just a plaything for a cruel and unforgiving god. Memories flooded in from this torrent of resentment and lament. Who was he? Who was this feeble being that was suffering in this twisted and fragile shell of an angel’s body?

     He was Xeno, the King of Beasts. How far had the first King of Regnant fallen, to let himself be consumed by hatred and envy; to let a vindictive deity manipulate him to plot against the one person in the world he cared about. He had raised his lance against a man who shared a bond with him greater than friendship, greater than family. Even if it was a result of him being broken by madness and recreated to abide by the wills of the Mother, would Xeno ever be able to go back? Would he ever truly be respected again after the atrocities he’d committed? Where was his hope for salvation?

     “Xeno, I’m sorry,” a familiar voice said, cutting through the pain of his guilt and decaying body.

     Mustering up all of his strength, Xeno opened his eyes to see a boy with dark hair and golden eyes standing before him. Alto? No, this boy did not seem like Alto at all. He felt far more familiar and his presence made the scorching heat of his injuries numb down to an almost calming warmth. A pitiful smile stretched across his face as tears fell from his eyes, not out of pain or regret, but out of relief.

     “Ah Elcrest,” Xeno whispered, “A thousand years... I have been messed up like this for a thousand years…”

     Elcrest gripped tightly at his sword. He looked at Xeno with pity and his eyes glinted with melancholy.

     “Elcrest, please,” Xeno begged, “Kill me… While I’m still at peace…”

     Elcrest lifted his blade, as if preparing to deliver Xeno’s coup de grace. Xeno closed his eyes as he braced for impact, but the sharp pain never came. He opened his eyes to see Elcrest shaking, the tip of his sword hovering above Xeno’s neck.

     “I…” he muttered, “I can’t. I can’t do this to you, Xeno.”

    Elcrest threw his sword behind him and got down on his knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around his dying friend.

     “El…crest?” Xeno said, baffled.

     “This is all my fault that this happened to you,” Elcrest cried, “If it weren’t for my weakness, you wouldn’t have had to suffer like this… And if it weren’t for my greed, I could have ended your suffering right now… I’m sorry Xeno. I really am a selfish, pathetic excuse for a man.”

     Xeno felt Elcrest’s warm tears drip onto his face. He wished he could wipe away his tears with a smile, but he didn’t even have the strength to move anymore. The pain in his decaying body didn’t even matter anymore. Xeno cursed his fate. He cursed the Mother for turning him into a monster and making his dear friend cry.

     “I will save you,” Elcrest vowed, “There has to be a way.”

     He wiped his tears and turned to the rag tag team behind him.

     “Water Witch,” he said, “Lisette, was it?”

     Lisette looked at him with a mix of confusion and sympathy, “Alto?”

   Elcrest chuckled, “I’m borrowing his body for a moment. I originally intended just to do so to say goodbye to my old friend… But I have a favor to ask of you, if you don’t mind.”

     Lisette shook her head in acceptance, “What is it that you need Al… um… Elcrest?”

     “I need you to put him to sleep,” Elcrest entreated, “Like what Fran did for me, please let him rest in the waters of Mithra until the madness that has consumed him dissipates, and his soul is purified. It would be selfish for me to ask you to stay with him like the Water Witch of my time, but I have confidence that you girls and Alto can save this world. If this world is safe, Xeno will not need the Water Qualia to protect him.”

     Lisette clasped her hands together nervously. She looked back to the other witches for assurance.

     “I’ll,” she started, “I’ll do it. Please conduct me, and I’ll put him to sleep.”

     Elcrest stood up and walked over to Lisette. He leaned her back as the sacred dagger used for conducting materialized in his hand. Lisette closed her eyes as she felt the tip of the blade poke at her chest. The Water Qualia within her shone brightly as it expanded. Elcrest pushed the blade into the shining gem, taking Lisette’s breath away. Power pulsed from around her. This was much different from when Alto conducted her. She felt the presence of her predecessor, Francisca as she opened her mouth to sing. This was much different from her own songs. It almost seemed as if Fran guiding her, teaching her the melody as she sang.

_“Close thine eyes, for I shall be thy guiding light_

_The ocean’s embrace shall perish thy blight._

_A bittersweet sadness, but I beg thee not to cry,_

_Sleep thee gently, by the Deep Sea Lullaby.”_

     Elcrest smiled, “This is Fran’s song. Worry not Xeno, everything will be fine.”

     Lisette continued to sing the beautiful tune. It was a mournful song, but its beauty gave hope. Xeno felt warm as his wounds began to close. He let himself be taken away by the sweet melody of the song, gently closing his eyes.

_“Abandon ye fears, the madness of kings and men,_

_And awaken thee, when thy soul can shine again.”_

     With the song coming to a decrescendo, Xeno was completely overcome by sleep, at peace, but still very much alive. As his consciousness faded, he could have sworn he heard Elcrest say:

     “I will see you again soon, dear friend.”

***

     The Yggdrasil Tree certainly was an intimidating, but placid feat of nature. Even back in Lambert Xeno could see the massive trunk, along with the hoards of angels that descended it daily to prey on his people. To think he’d find beauty in it right before the moment of truth was an intriguing irony. For months, he and his troops had combatted the angel onslaughts as Elcrest and the five witches prepared the Celestial Hymn. At long last, humanity’s song of salvation was ready, and Xeno was determined to remain by Elcrest’s side as they combatted the cruel god that took pleasure in genocide. This wasn’t for glory, this was for the future of mankind, and the safety of the brave hero Elcrest who lead the force that would silence God. As their party made their way up the steep trunk of the World Tree, the witches made good use of friendly conversation to lighten the mood before their upcoming battle.

     “So, what are you guys gonna do after all this is over,” Millicent asked.

     “Maybe we should focus on what’s in front of us before we get ahead to the distant future Milli,” Francisca replied.

     “Aw, come on Fran!” Kaede pouted, “You’re talking like we’re all gonna die. I don’t know about you but I have faith in Elc!”

     “I never said I didn’t,” Francisca blushed, “But aren’t you guys nervous? We’re going to fight God…”

     “I’m pretty sure I’ve fought off tougher things in the desert than a giant rock on the moon,” Ukuna joked, “I just can’t wait to get back down to Earth to have some of Hilda’s delicious hot pot!”

     “You better not eat all the meat this time,” Hilda scolded, “Honestly Ukuna, you’re like a child. Vegetables are good for you.”

     “But protein’s what puts meat on your bones!” Ukuna grinned, “Maybe if you and Kaede ate more meat, you’d finally grow past an A cup!”

     Kaede’s face turned red with anger, “Why you!!!”

     “Come on girls, this is no time to fight,” Veronica chuckled, “And Kaede, if you yell, you might strain your voice for the Celestial Hymn.”

     Kaede pouted, “But Ukuna said…”

     “You’re still a growing girl,” Veronica assured, “I used to be flatter than you, and now look!”

     Kaede’s face contorted in horror, “No offense Dr. Veronica, but I hope mine don’t get that big…”

     As the witches talked and laughed, Xeno caught up to Elc to speak with him.

     “It certainly looks like they’re having a good time,” Elcrest said.

     “With them around, it’s kind of hard to believe we’re about to confront God,” Xeno responded.

     “Let them enjoy themselves. We’ve all worked hard for this moment. Anything the girls can do to ease their nerves before we reach the Mother is fine by me.”

     “I understand Elc. By the way, do you have any idea what you want to do after this is all over? I would be happy to appoint you as a magistrate or grandmaster if you decide to stay in Lambert.”

     Elcrest chuckled, “Grandmaster? I don’t know if I have the skills to take on that kind of position.”

     “Nonsense! You’re the Conductor. Your skills surpass even those of a king.”

     “That’s kind of you to say Xeno, especially when Regnant has such a fine king as yourself.”

     Xeno smirked, “In all honesty, I would be happy to have you as a member of the royal court. You truly are remarkable Elc.”

     “Well if you insist on it, then I will highly consider it. After all, it means getting to spend time with you every day.”

     “Elcrest…”

     “Can you guys just kiss already?” Ukuna hollered.

     Xeno and Elc blushed. Hilda turned bright red in a mix of embarrassment and jealousy.

     “U-ukuna!” she snapped, “Elcrest and Xeno are close friends. Why do you have to assume things like that?”

     “Oops, my bad,” Ukuna snickered, “Forgot you had the hots for Elc.”

     “Ukuna!!!!” Hilda yelled.

     Elcrest laughed, “You girls are hilarious.”

     Xeno sighed. While he definitely felt something more than platonic love for Elcrest, he worried that his friend’s feelings were not mutual. The chance of them ever being lovers was doomed from the getgo. As the first king of Regnant, it was his duty to produce an heir, and he doubted his people would approve of their king taking another man as his partner. Sometimes Xeno wished he had been born a simple peasant. He wouldn’t have to worry about the responsibility of leading his people, the stress of upholding his image, and the duty to marry and have a child. However, if it weren’t for his status as royalty, Xeno would have never met Elcrest. He would have never experienced the thrill of fighting alongside him and developed a bond unlike any other he had felt before. Xeno looked ahead to see Elc pressing forward determinedly towards the top of the tree. They were close to the throne of God. Xeno gathered all of his courage. This was it.

     “Elcrest,” he said, “When this is all over, I have something important I want to tell you.”

     “You don’t want to tell me now?” he wondered.

     “Not yet,” he replied, “I feel… if I prove my courage by silencing God with you, I’ll finally be brave enough to tell you what’s on my mind.”

     “Xeno…”

     Soon they reached the top of the mighty Yggdrasil. A tangled maw of blood red branches practically pulsed with life and ominous crystals sprouted out of them. The team proceeded through the rough terrain, killing any angels sent to obstruct them, until they reached a pristine room with nothing inside but a massive crystal in the center.

     “So this,” Elcrest started, “Is God?”

     Veronica nodded, “Yes, this is the Mother Qualia.”

     “Its incredible how a mere rock in the sky can cause such chaos for mankind,” he said, “Alright then, it’s time to end it!”

     Elcrest gathered the witches around the stone and raised his hands to conduct the group. Hilda began the song with the other witches harmonizing beneath her. Their song grew faster, louder, and stronger, with all five of their voices blending perfectly. A crack grew in the qualia and surged through the gem as the witches’ song grew to a crescendo. Shards broke off as they belted out the final note. All went silent.

     “Did it… work?” Kaede asked.

     A childish giggle echoed through the chamber. Elcrest doubled over in pain, gripping at his head.

     “Elc! What’s wrong?” Hilda fretted, running over to Elcrest.

     “Let’s play,” the childish voice said.

     The witches, Veronica, and Xeno fell to their knees. It felt as though the force of gravity had tripled, and they were being forced to the ground by the tremendous pressure.

     “Won’t you play with me Elcrest?” the voice teased.

     Veronica shrieked, “Impossible! I had no idea the Mother could form a physical body!”

     Elcrest looked up. Standing in front of him was a short girl in a purple dress. Her bright red eyes pierced right through him and her laughter echoed throughout his head. Suddenly, Elcrest’s body was engulfed in an unbearable heat. Fire. He was on fire! He screamed in agony as the black flames ate away at him. Oddly enough, his flesh didn’t burn, but his mind, his heart, his soul felt like they were being corroded.

     “Elc!” Hilda shouted.

     The girl cackled at Elcrest’s suffering, savoring the sound of his screams. Xeno had to do something. This was no time to think, this was time to act. Gathering all of his strength, he barged over to Elcrest, knocking him out of the flames. Xeno gritted his teeth in pain. The fire had spread to him.

     “Xeno, what are you doing?” Kaede cried.

     “There will be many kings,” Xeno choked out painfully, “But only one conductor.”

     “We have to go!” Veronica exclaimed.

     Tears spilled from Kaede’s eyes, “B-but!”

     “HILDA GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!” she yelled.

     “No,” Kaede screamed, “XENO!”

     Reluctantly, Hilda warped Veronica, Elc, and the rest of the witches to safety. Xeno smiled. He did it. He was able to protect Elcrest.

     “Now,” he said, “Aren’t you going to kill me?”

     The girl snickered, “Oh no, I’m going to make you my pretty doll!~”

     Xeno shrieked as he was completely consumed by the black flames. His body, his soul wasn’t his own anymore. Who was he now, but a mad, loyal servant to the Mother.

***

     Xeno woke up in a cold sweat. He panted as he wiped his brow.

     “I see you’re finally awake,” a familiar voice said.

     Xeno turned to see Elcrest sitting next to his bed.

     “Elcrest?” he asked.

     “Did you sleep well?”

     Xeno looked around. This wasn’t Lambert. This wasn’t the moon. They were in a small cottage somewhere.

     “Where…” he stuttered, “Where are we.”

     “Mithra Village,” Elcrest responded, “This cottage used to belong to the family of Lisette.”

     “Oh yeah, Lisette. She… put me to sleep,” Xeno recalled, “Wait, where is she? Where’s Hilda and the others?”

     Elcrest shook his head, “I’m afraid they’re all gone.”

     “What?”

     “It’s been one thousand years Xeno.”

     Xeno was shocked. He slept for one thousand years?

     “How are you still alive Elc- I mean, Alto?”

     “Alto is gone too. This body belongs to me once again.”

     “What?”

     “I made a deal with him,” Alto explained, “I asked him to extend his life through the consumption of angel meat until I could see you again. All he asked for in exchange was to be able to keep his body until his love Hilda eventually grew old and passed away.”

     “Oh,” Xeno responded, “Were they happy?”

     “It seems like it. My soul was in stasis during the time, but Alto thanked me as his soul passed on.”

     Xeno gripped at the sheets, “You really waited for me after all this time?”

     Elc smiled happily, “I had to be there when you first woke up again. After all, you never told me that important thing two thousand years ago.”

     Xeno blushed, “Oh…”

     “Well, what was it Xeno?”

     “Ok… To tell you the truth, Elcrest…” he started, “I see you as more than a friend. I know that having these kind of feelings for another man may seem strange, but I can’t shake them. Elcrest, I…”

     Xeno was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. Elcrest was kissing him! Xeno closed his eyes and pulled Elcrest closer, deepening the kiss. Elc ran his fingers through Xeno’s hair, once blonde, now a rich chocolate brown again after purifying his soul to its original state. Elcrest pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

     “I love you too Xeno,” he said.

     Tears of happiness dripped down Xeno’s cheeks, “Elcrest… I’m so sorry. I was such a failure of a king… And you had to wait one thousand years for me… I was too reckless.”

     Elcrest stroked Xeno’s cheek, “That recklessness saved me. And my survival for these past thousand years is proof enough of my feelings. Xeno, you kept me going. And you’re the furthest thing from a failure. King, beggar, I don’t care. You’re the only one I care about Xeno.”

     Xeno pulled Elcrest into a hug. Elcrest rubbed his back to calm him down from the shock of waking up and the emotion of his confession.

     “The new Regnant is much different from yours, and even from the Regnant one thousand years ago,” Elc said, “But we can make things work out. We can thrive in this new world.”

     Elcrest stood up and reached out his hand to his love, “Now, shall we set out?”

     “Where are we going?” Xeno wondered.

     “To the new Regnant,” he replied, “We’re going to live the futures that were stolen from us by Mother Qualia.”

     Xeno wiped his face, smiled, and grabbed Elc’s hand, “Let’s go.”


End file.
